Don't Wanna Be Like Cinderella
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: Lelouch is having the worse day imaginable. He is dragged against his will, forced to crossdress and some punks try to make a pass at him...till a Japanese knight comes to the rescue. Better than it sounds! SxL, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Wanna Be Like Cinderella**

**Chapter One**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass._

It was a warm, spring afternoon at Ashford Academy. The bell had rung symbolizing that school was over for the day. All of the students were heading home for the day, glad that school was over.

Within the hallways of this prestigious school, a loud girlish shriek was echoed throughout them. It was coming from the school's council room. Inside this particular room, Shirley, Anya, and Kallen were sitting at the table while the council president, Milly Ashford was standing with horrified expression on her face. "What do you mean you won't be able to do it, Shirley?" she cried.

"I'm sorry Milly," the orange haired female began with a nervous smile, "I really want to, but there's something else that I have to do that day."

The blue eyed girl groaned heavily with tears coming down her cheeks, "What are we suppose to do now?"

"Calm down president," Kallen said, "it's not the end of the world; we'll think of something."

"Well, I'm open to any and all suggestions."

Then a soft, mellow voice spoke up, "Maybe we can find an alternate." The other girls turned to the source of the voice which was Anya sitting on the floor playing with Arthur, the council's pet cat.

"That's a great idea, Anya!" Shirley said with glee.

"Yes, but all the other female students have went home for today. Neither of us can't do it because we all already have jobs to do. Who are we going to find to do this, at this late hour?" Milly asked the pink haired council member.

Anya shrugged her shoulders as she stroked the grey cat's fur, "I don't know; I didn't get that far."

"Well we can't quit; we have to think of something." the half Britannian said as she and the others were trying to figure out what to do.

At that moment, the girls heard the wooden door open. They all turned and saw Lelouch, Rivalz, and Gino walk in carrying shopping bags full of supplies. "Here's the stuff you wanted, Prez." the navy blue haired male said to his crush.

"Where do you want them?" Gino asked the council president.

You guys can just place them on the table over there; thanks guys!" Milly answered as the boys did as they were instructed.

While the boys were doing their jobs, a thought struck Kallen. She gestured her hand to the other girls, trying to get their attention. They noticed the crimson haired female's strange behavior and leaned in towards her. Kallen smirked as she spoke in a high whisper, "I found the means of solving our little problem."

They noticed the half Britannian pointing her head over to the where the male council members were. The girls looked at them and nodded in agreement. "Of course!" Shirley whispered.

"I thought I was only one who was thinking it." the blue eyed president said grinning.

The girls slowly turned to the boys once again and chimed innocently in unison, "Lelouch…"

The said teen froze at the sound of this name knowing nothing good would come of it. He gulped then turned to the scheming girls and chimed, "What…?"

"My dear Lelouch, the girls and I have a vision."

The Britannian prince raised his eyebrow incredulously, "A vision of what?"

"As you know, our annual school festival is coming up, but unfortunately Shirley won't be able to participate in it. So we would like you to wear the outfit that she was…" The moment she looked up, there was nothing left of Lelouch but a trail of smoke, "Hey, where did he go?"

"He ran away." the pink haired female replied with an unchanged expression on her face.

Milly crossed her arms and huffed, "Well that's just rude; he didn't even let me finish."

"I didn't even see him leave." Gino added.

"I haven't seen Lelouch run that fast since…" Rivalz pondered on the thought, "You know I've never seen him run that fast."

Kallen sighed as she rested her head against her palm, "Well, so much for that plan."

"I wouldn't give up hope yet my dear Kallen." the blond president said with a devilish grin. "Lelouch can run but he can't hide from the LRD." Then she raised her left hand and snapped her fingers, "Rivalz, Gino if you would be so kind?"

"We're on it." the two males said in union as they went after their friend.

The half Britannian grinned, "Wow, I didn't think you were going to resort to that so soon, Milly."

"Well drastic times called for desperate measures my friend."

"Um Milly, what's the LRD?" Shirley asked in curiosity.

"The Lulu Resistance Duo of course." the blond female replied making a peace sign with her fingers. Anya applauded her while Arthur was sound asleep in her lap, "Oh you're too kind."

"That's certainly a…original name." the orange haired female replied.

"I still think the Lelouch Resistance Team would be a better name." the crimson haired female said to herself.

* * *

><p>"NOOOOO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" Lelouch screamed as he was being pulled by both of his wrists against his will by Rivalz and Gino.<p>

"Now look Lelouch, I understand how you feel but the Prez really needs your cooperation with this." Rivalz said.

"If you really understood, you wouldn't let me go through with this! Why couldn't she get one of you to do it?" the ebony haired teen argued.

"Are you kidding?" the blue eyed blond began, "For what those girls have planned, we couldn't possibly pull it off. So you might as well go through with it."

"I...DON'T...WANT TO!" Once the grip on his wrists lightened, Lelouch swiftly pulled them out of his friends' grasps. As soon as he was free, the Britannian prince climbed to his feet and fled as fast as his feet could carry him.

His friends groaned as they hurried after him. "Don't make this harder than it needs to be, buddy!" Rivalz called out.

"Seriously Lelouch, we're too old for this!" the blond added.

When they caught up to the ebony haired runaway, there was a lot of struggling and yelling being heard throughout the empty corridors. Regardless of the other's constant struggle to break free, Rivalz and Gino dragged their friend back to the council room by his upper arms. "You can't do this to me; this is mutiny! You call yourselves my friends, you traitors!" Lelouch cried in anger.

* * *

><p>Just then, the girls heard someone at the door. They looked up and saw Gino and Rivalz carry a very unhappy Lelouch in the room, "Here you go, Prez." the blue haired teen said.<p>

"One Lelouch to go!" the blond male added with a grin.

"Thank you boys, we'll take it from here." Milly said.

The two teens let go of Lelouch and headed out the door. The Britannian tried to escape, but the door slammed in his face. _'Oh great…!'_ When Lelouch turned around, he saw the female council members corner on him like ravenous wolves holding a dress, accessories, a black wig, and black shoes. He backed up against the door with a face as pale as a ghost, "Now ladies, you don't have to do this!"

On the outside of the door, Rivalz and Gino heard Lelouch yell, "NO! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! YOU GET THAT AWAY FROM ME…STOP IT!"

"Sounds like Lelouch is being tortured in there." the dark blue haired teen said with concern.

"It sure does." Gino replied.

"We should probably go outside and wait for Suzaku to get here." Rivalz suggested out of the blue as he and Gino headed for the school doors.

"He certainly wouldn't want to miss this." the blond male added with a grin.

After the work was done, the girls wiped their brows, "Well ladies, I'd say that this is our greatest work yet!" Milly said with a smile.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." Kallen added as Anya was taking pictures with her phone.

"I'll say," Shirley turned to the model, "what do you think, Lulu?"

"What do I think?" Lelouch asked with a fake smile as he looked at his reflection in a tall mirror. He was wearing a long sleeved blue violet dress. The sleeves were puffed at the shoulders with white bows attached to them. At the edge of each sleeve, there was a white, puffed material sowed to them. It was a box neck collar with a fuchsia rose attached to it and white frills going down the front of the dress The skirt was knee length and was double layered with the same white material (that is on the sleeves' edges) on the edges of each layer. He wore a long ebony black wig with a blue violet band with a white lily accessory attached to it in his hair. Oh his feet, he wore black leather flats. Around his neck, he wore a dark blue choker with a small fuchsia rose embedded in the middle of it.

The Britannian prince shuddered at his reflection in the mirror, "I look…horrendous!"

"Don't be so negative, Lulu." Shirley said.

"She's right, you look great." Kallen added.

Lelouch turned away from the mirror with a menacing look in his eyes, "Do you see what you've done to me?"

"Yes, and if we knew how good you were going to look, we would've done it sooner." Milly replied.

The violet eyed teen groaned at his misfortune, "I don't see how this could get any worse."

"Well I don't know about worse," the crimson haired female began as a sly grin arose on her face, "but this is just the beginning."

"How's that, Kallen?"

"Well Lulu, we've decided that since you look so amazing," Shirley began with a smile.

"You're going to take Shirley's place in out festival next week; isn't that wonderful?" the council president asked.

The room fell into an awkward silence till a loud laugh broke it. The girls stared at the Britannian prince who was having a hearty laugh. "I'm sorry, it sounded like you said that I'm going to have to wear this…in public!" he said between laughs.

"Yes, that's exactly what she said, Lelouch." the pink haired girl said still taking pictures.

Lelouch paled at the sound of those words and ceased with the laughter, "She's kidding right, please say right!"

"Now Lulu, you know that Anya never kids." the blue eyed blonde replied; "besides you'll be doing a nice thing for a fellow council member."

"There's no way I'm going out in public looking like this!" the violet eyed teen retorted in anger, "I'll die of embarrassment and Anya why are you taking pictures of me?"

The others stared at the non-expressive girl holding her camera phone, "For blackmailing purposes in case you try to get out of this."

Everyone except for Milly gave her blank looks. _'She didn't have to be so blunt.'_

"Oh great, just great! I've been dragged against my will, forced into a dress, and now I'm being blackmailed into degrading myself, what's next?" Lelouch muttered under his breath.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, "Yes?" Milly called out.

"Hey Prez, Suzaku's here!" Rivalz replied through the door.

Lelouch winced at the sound of those words as the blond president headed for the door, "Okay, I'll be right there!"

'_Why does this always happen to me; I'm a good person…sometimes.'_ The sound of Milly turning the brass knob broke his train of thought. He panicked, looking his way and that. _'Oh no, I can't let Suzaku see me like this! I got to get out of here!'_ As violet eyes looked to the right, the ebony haired teen smirked as he made his way over without anyone noticing.

Once Milly opened the door, she motioned the boys inside as Suzaku said to her, "Sorry I'm late; did I miss anything?"

"Oh no; you're just in time to see our greatest masterpiece yet!" the blond president said with glee.

"Oh really what?" the brunet asked with interest.

Milly turned as she said, "Meet our…" Everyone stared in the same direction as the blond female, but saw Anya waving nonchalantly with no Lelouch in sight. "Where did he…how did he?"

"Man he's good." Gino said.

"I'd say that's a new record." Rivalz added.

"We better find him before he gets too far away." Kallen suggested.

Milly nodded, "I couldn't agree more, let's get going ladies." The blond female led the other girls out of the council room.

Suzaku turned to the other males in confusion, "Um, what's going on?"

"We'll explain on the way." Rivalz answered as he and Gino led the emerald eyed teen towards their destination.

Gino grinned, "All we know is that you're gonna love it."

Suzaku raised his eyebrow at the other, "Okay…" _'I wonder if Lelouch has something to do with this.'_

* * *

><p>To his surprise, Lelouch made it outside the school without being spotted but he knew now wasn't the time to relax. "I better get home before they find me."<p>

As the violet eyed teen was walking past, three pairs of lecherous eyes watched his movements from behind. Three male students followed after Lelouch as quiet as mice. The Britannian prince sensed that someone was following him. He used his peripheral vision to discover that it was true so he halted in that very spot, "If you're trying to sneak up on me, you're doing a terrible job."

Lelouch turned around and saw there were scruffy looking teen males wearing the school's charcoal black uniforms but their jackets were unbuttoned revealing their t-shirts. The teen that was standing in the middle walked up to him. He had dirty amber hair and dark brown eyes with a silver hoop earring. His brown eyes looked Lelouch up and down which made him very uncomfortable. Then he turned to his two man posse, "Looks like we have a pretty smart girl here, boys."

The other two teens snickered as their leader turned his attention to his prize smirking, "So what's your name, sweetie?"

The violet eyed beauty gave the other a disgusted look, "That's none of your concern."

The shaggy haired teen laughed at the other's response, "There's no reason to be so feisty, honey."

"Look," Lelouch began, "I have better things to do than to hang out with you so if you gentlemen will excuse me."

As the ebony haired teen walked away, a calloused hand gripped his wrist causing him to stop in his tracks, "Where do you think you're going, hot stuff?"

Lelouch turned around and noticed a perverted gleam in those dark brown orbs. He frowned at the other as he replied, "Away from you, now let me go!"

The amber haired teen ignored the ebony haired beauty's cry and leaned in towards the other's face, "Why don't I give you a little smooch, cutie?"

"Are you insane; no way!" the violet eyed teen screamed at the top of his lungs. He tried to release his wrist from the other's grip but to no avail.

"You don't have much of a choice here, beautiful."

"Make sure you save some for us, boss." one of the other punks said.

"Yeah, don't get greedy now." said the other.

The leader turned to his posse and smirked, "Aww you guys wound me. Relax, you'll get your turn just as soon as I…_SMACK!_" At that moment, the shaggy haired teen was slapped hard on the cheek forcing him to let go of his captive. "Damn it, that hurt!" he grunted in pain.

"Boss!" the two man posse cried as they ran to their injured leader's side.

"I may not be a fighter," the Britannian prince began with a menacing glare in his eyes, "but I'll be damned if I let some filthy bastards like you have your way with me."

The leader stared angrily at Lelouch with his hand over the deep red bruise the slap left, "You bitch; get her boys!"

The other punks did as they were told and each grabbed one of the captive's arms. The ebony haired teen tried to wriggle out of their grip, "I'm not in the mood for your games now release me!"

Then Lelouch felt a rough hand grab his chin and force him to look up into those disgusting brown eyes, "Who said that this was a game? I'm going to get what I want from you whether you like it or not." he said with a perverted smile.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile…)<p>

"Lelouch, Lelouch!" Suzaku called out as he, Rivalz, and Gino were searching the school hallways for their friend. The brunet turned to the others and asked, "Where could he have gone?"

"I dunno; we've checked everywhere." the dark blue haired teen replied.

"For a guy who rarely shows up in P.E. class, he's certainly quick on his feet." the blond added.

Suzaku sighed as his emerald eyes peered over to the tall window. Something outside caught his attention, "What's going on out there?" They all went over to the glass window to see what was happening, "Hey, don't those guys look familiar?"

"Yeah, those three are always causing trouble especially towards the female students." Gino replied, "I wonder what they're up to today."

As Suzaku got a good look at what was going on, his eyes widened in shock, _'Oh no…!'_ The emerald eyed teen sprinted off in the other direction as the blond yelled, "Suzaku, what's up; where are you going?" The said teen didn't reply back. Gino ran his hand through his hair, "Sheesh, where is he going in such a hurry?"

Rivalz eyes widened as a thought struck him, "You don't think…!"

"Let's hope not; c'mon let's follow him." Gino replied as he and Rivalz fleeted after their friend.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" the gang leader bent over in pain due to Lelouch kneeing him hard in the nuts.<p>

"Now are you going to let me go," the violet eyed beauty smirked, "or do you want to get hurt some more."

At that moment, sharp sterling silver was pointed at Lelouch's cheek. The ebony haired teen broke into a nervous sweat at the sight of the knife as the leader chuckled darkly, "You know, I was going to forgive you since I like feisty girls, but I'm through being nice." A lusty grin arouse on the other's face that made Lelouch's insides churn, "Now if you give me what I want like a good girl, I won't have to damage that pretty face of yours."

When the Britannian prince turned his head, he heard the amber haired teen yell like he was in pain and the knife drop to the pavement. He saw the leader turn his attention away from him as he said, "Alright who hit me; who's out there?"

"I did!" a mysterious voice replied. They all turned and saw Suzaku standing there throwing medium sized rocks in the air and catching them, "You got a problem with that?"

The leader grinned at the sight, "Well look at what we got here boys, the filthy Eleven has come to wreck our fun."

"Ha! I think he's trying to be a hero, boss." one of the punks said smirking.

"Hey Eleven, didn't anyone teach ya not to intrude on Britannian affairs?" the other asked.

"No reason wasting your breath on him, boys." the leader began, "His kind doesn't even have manners."

As the three punks broke into a hardy laugh, Suzaku shook his head with a grin, "You three perverts are making a pass at a lady in broad daylight and you say that I don't have manners. You guys are pathetic."

Lelouch gritted his teeth in annoyance, _'A lady? I'm going to get him for that!'_

"What did you say to us, punk?" the leader asked in anger.

"You actually have the nerve to call yourselves Britannians? I can't believe they even let dogs like you into this school; you don't even show up for class." the emerald eyed teen retorted with a smirk.

"Are you asking for an ass kicking, Eleven?"

"No; I'm telling you to let go of her or else."

"Oh I'm so scared!" the leader said in a sarcastic tone.

"You should be because I don't think your boys are up for a challenge right now."

"What are you talking about?"

Suzaku pointed behind the gang leader, "See for yourself."

The brown eyed teen turned around and saw his posse on their backs, beaten to a pulp. He stared in shock, "H-H-How did this happen?"

"Man, they didn't even put up a good fight." a giddy voice said. The leader looked up and saw Gino was stretching his limbs and Rivalz was helping his friend to his feet.

"You alright there, pal?" the dark blue haired asked the violet eyed teen.

"Despite how incredibly pissed off I am right now, I'm just peachy."

"Where the hell did you guys come from?" the leader asked them.

"We just got here; of course we could have been here sooner if Suzaku didn't leave us behind." the blond haired teen replied.

"Sorry guys, I was in a hurry."

"Well I got to save a damsel in distress so I guess I'll forgive you."

"AHEM?" Gino turned and saw Lelouch giving him an evil look with flames of rage surrounding him.

Rivalz tried to console his friend as the blue eyed male backed away from him with a nervous smile, "I'm sorry!"

As Suzaku was laughing at his friend's misfortune, the gang leader charged toward him with his fist. The brunet easily dodged the other's blow and threw a quick right jab in the teen's jaw. The blow was so intense that the leader landed on his back and slid across the concrete. Suzaku walked over to the gang leader with a menacing look in his eyes. The leader saw that murderous look in the Japanese teen's eyes and backed away from him in fright. The brunet yanked the other off the ground by his shirt collar. "You better listen and listen well because I'm only going to say this once. If you ever come near my friend again, I'll kill you."

"I-I-Is t-t-t-that a threat?" the amber haired teen stammered.

"No, that's a promise; now do you understand me?"

"Y-Y-Yes!"

"Good; I believe you and your little friends should leave now."

"I-I-I couldn't agree more!" As soon as the brunet released him, the leader ran off in the opposite direction in a huge frantic.

"Boss wait!" said one of his followers as he chased after him.

"Don't leave us here!" said the other who ran after them.

"Spineless cowards." Lelouch mumbled to himself.

As Suzaku went over to the others, Gino happily slapped him on the back, "Awesome work Suzaku; I dunno what you said to him, but he sure ran with his tail between his legs."

"Well hopefully, he got the message loud and clear." Emerald orbs peered over to the ebony haired teen, "Are you okay, Lelouch?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" Amethyst eyes widened in shock, "How did you know it was me?"

"Well it wasn't hard; I knew it was you the moment I saw you," the brunet grinned, "and you getting mad at Gino when he called you a damsel in distress gave it away too."

Lelouch paled at the other's words then walked off in the other direction without uttering a single word. "Where are you going, Lelouch?" Rivalz called out to his friend.

"Where do you think? I'm going home while I still have a shred of dignity left."

As the ebony haired teen walked off, Gino turned to Rivalz, "I wonder if he's still mad at us for dragging him against his will to sudden doom."

"You're damn right I am!" they heard Lelouch answer in anger.

"How did he…?"

"He has really good hearing." Suzaku and Rivalz answered in unison.

The blond male nodded, "Ah!"

"I better go after him and make sure he's alright." the brunet suggested.

The dark blue haired teen nodded in agreement, "You should; the poor guy's had a rough day. Gino and I will inform the girls about what happened."

"We'll take it from here." Gino added with a thumb up.

"Thanks guys." Suzaku said as he hurried after his friend.

"Come on Gino; we better find the Prez." Rivalz said as he and the blond headed back into the school.

Gino sighed as he place his hands against the back of his head, "What a day, what a day."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my first Code Geass story. The "steamy" stuff will appear in the next chapter and I'll update it as soon as I can. Remember to review if you liked it and stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Wanna Be Like Cinderella**

**Chapter 2**

"Lelouch, would you slow down?" Suzaku called following after his angered lover. Lelouch barged into his home with a glare that would peel the paint right off the wall. When the brunet entered the house after him, he shut the door behind him. "What's wrong with you?"

The violet eyed teen halted in that very spot and turned to his childhood friend with a glare, "You want to know what's wrong? Have you seen me; I look like a damn cross dresser!"

"Oh, it can't be that bad."

The Britannian prince raised his eyebrow at the other then held up his index finger, "…Suzaku, you'd feel this way too if you were the one being dragged against your will by your so called friends to be put into a ridiculous outfit by those…those…"

"You mean the girls?"

"I prefer to call the demons."

"Okay then…"

"And then have some perverted bastards nearly have their way with you in broad daylight!"

"Hey at least they didn't."

Lelouch groaned heavily as he plopped down on the sofa, holding his head in his hands, "This has been the worst day of my life!"

Suzaku stared at the other with concerned eyes and went to join the other on the sofa. Once he was sitting down, he placed his hand on Lelouch's shoulder, "I'm sorry your day wasn't what anyone would call great, but luckily your knight in shining armor was there to save you."

The ebony haired teen looked up at the other with a raised eyebrow, Are you trying to add levity to the situation?"

"Is it working?"

The prince gave a small smile as he chuckled a bit, "You're such an idiot."

"An idiot who knows how to make you feel better." the emerald eyed teen replied with a silly grin.

"Well I guess that's true." Lelouch sighed, "Honestly, you were the last person that I would want to see me in this."

"How come?"

"Because Suzaku, I'm a guy and guys do not wear dresses. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to be called a girl?"

"Well Lulu, when you think about it, you do have a bit of a feminine…" Before the Japanese teen could even finish his sentence, he saw the other teen glare at him intensely. "Uh, s-s-so I've heard!" he stammered nervously with his hands held up in defense.

Lelouch sighed heavily and added, "I hate doing this kind of thing; why can't those girls understand that?"

Suzaku starred at the other with a sincere look in his eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around the prince and held him tight in his arms. Lelouch immediately leaned into the eleven's embrace. A small, loving smile arose on his face, "Thanks Suzaku, I needed that."

Emerald eyes peered down and gazed at his lover's serene face._ 'He is so cute and lovely; I just want to hold him like this for eternity.'_ Just then a pleasant scent filled the knight's nostrils, "Um Lelouch, are you wearing perfume?"

"Hmm…oh yeah, those witches sprayed some on me. I think they said it's strawberry and champagne scented." the purple eyed teen sighed, "I know, it stinks doesn't it?"

"On the contrary Lulu," the Japanese teen slowly inhaled the other's lovely scent as his lips formed a devilish grin, "it makes you smell rather…enticing."

The ebony haired teen winced at the sound of those words. He moved out of the embrace and noticed that the other was staring at him as if he was the main course at a restaurant. "Suzaku, don't you look at me like that!" Lelouch said scurrying away from the brunet.

Suzaku chuckled at the older teen as he moved closer to him, "Why shouldn't I, Lulu?" The green eyed teen placed his hands over Lelouch's keep them in their very spots so he couldn't escape him.

The prince tried to release himself from his lover's grasp, but to no avail. "I'm serious Suzaku, this isn't funny; let me go…ahh!" At that moment, Lelouch felt the other's hot lips attack the nape of his neck and travel upward. The brunet would suck on a patch of his neck's skin before licking it. He moaned as he felt that wet muscle travel up and down his neck making him shiver in delight. "S-S-Suzaku, please let me go." he pleaded with quickened breath.

The said teen ceased with his actions and stared at his aroused lover as his loving smirk grew wider, "But if I did that, you'd try to run away from me; not that you would get very far."

"Suzaku Kururugi, if you don't release me this instant, I'll…" Lelouch was silenced by the other's firm lips capturing his in a searing kiss. His eyelids drooped close as he clutched the other's uniform blazer for dear life. He felt Suzaku's tongue pry his lips open to sneak into his mouth exploring every inch of it. Their tongues raged war but the brunet's quickly won.

The eleven heard the other moan in ecstasy at the intensity of that kiss. He cracked open one of his eyes and gazed lovingly at his lover. He smirked into that hot kiss as his hands traveled to the other's back and felt the dress's zipper. The brunet lightly tugged at the zipper and pulled it downward which loosened the outfit.

At that sudden action, the amethyst eyed teen broke the kiss and said between heavy breaths, "Suzaku we can't do this; what if Sayako and Nunnally come in on us?"

Without giving an answer, Suzaku swept his lover into his arms bridal style and headed towards the stairs. He felt the other wriggle around in his arms trying to get down, "Put me down, Suzaku; you know I don't like being carried like this!"

"I'm just carrying a lovely lady across the threshold." the Japanese teen said with an innocent smile plastered on his face.

"…Suzaku, if you call me a girl again, I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"Oh I highly doubt that, Lulu." he simply replied receiving a murderous glare in return.

Once they got to Lelouch's bedroom, Suzaku walked in and gently placed his lover on the bed before joining him on it. He noticed that the dress fell down to the other's forearms revealing more of that pale yet milky skin that he loved so dearly. As the brunette reached for Lelouch, he saw him shift away from him, "Oh come on Lelouch, you're not still mad about the 'girl' comment are you?"

"You damn right I am!" the Britannian prince replied in a huff turning his head to the side.

"Aw Lulu, you know I didn't mean anything by it."

The said teen sighed and turned back to his lover, "I know you didn't, it's just that sometimes I detest having this feminine physique. I wish I was built more like you then I wouldn't be chosen for these obnoxious things and I could better protect myself so you don't have to worry." Just then the ebony haired teen felt the other grab his bare shoulders pulling him towards him, "Um Suzaku?"

"You don't need to be stressing over things like that, Lulu." the emerald eyed teen began looking so serious, "Sure I worry about you, but I want to protect you. To be honest, I love you just the way you are. If you want my opinion, you're the very definition of what beautiful is to me."

Lelouch's violet eyes widened at what the other said as his cheeks colored red. Suzaku's words took his breath away, "You really think that way about me?"

"Of course I do," Suzaku continued, holding his lover in his arms, "if I have to tell you that a million times over, then I will."

The prince felt tears come to his eyes as he returned the brunet's embrace. He was lucky to have Suzaku in his life. Whenever the brunet was with him, he felt eternal bliss; nothing around them mattered to him. "Suzaku, could you do something for me?" the ebony haired teen asked in a hushed tone.

The said teen's eyes met his lover's eyes filled with need, "Yes, what do you desire my prince?"

"Kiss me."

Suzaku stared at the other's bright red cheeks and amethyst eyes glistening with need and lust. Those soft lips were just beckoning to be captured by his. He placed his hands against the other's reddened cheek and leaned in closer to the other's lips, "As you wish, your highness."

Moments later, Lelouch was lying on his back, gripping his bedding as his lover's warm lips grazed every inch of his chest. He felt the other nip at his hardened nipple before sucking it which caused him to cry out in pleasure. "You know," Suzaku said between licks, "I think I may have let those bastards off the hook too easily."

"W-W-What makes you s-s-say that?"

"I honestly wanted to kill them for harassing you like that; it took a lot of self control to keep me from doing it."

"You should have; I wouldn't have stopped you." the ebony haired teen replied, "They deserved it."

The brunet shook his head with a smile; he figured the prince would say that. He quickly pecked at the other's forehead, "If I did, I would've gotten into serious trouble. Even if they were the ones at fault, I would take the blame since…you know."

"I would've vouched for you."

"I know; the point is my prince is safe," Lelouch saw a lecherous gleam arise in his lover's jade eyes, "and here with his loyal knight; that's all that matters."

Lelouch eyed the other with suspicion, "Suzaku, I know what you're up to, and you can forget it." He noticed that the brunet wasn't backing down from his motive. He scooted away from the emerald eyed teen only to have him advance toward him, "I'm not joking Suzaku, I've had a long, tiring day and I doubt this will…"

"I think this will help you forget about your terrible day, Lulu." the Japanese teen purred in his lover's ear before nipping at his earlobe.

"B-B-But Suza…oh!" the ebony haired teen managed to get out as he felt the other's lips graze over his cheek, making their way down to the nape of his neck again, "P-P-Please Suzaku, d-don't…!"

The said teen pulled away from his handy work on his lover's neck, grinning at his little captive, "I'm sorry Lulu, but I won't be listening to you this time."

"When do you ever in these situations?"

"Hmm…that's a good point." Lelouch felt Suzaku's fingers trail across his exposed chest till landing on top of his right nipple. The Japanese teen began caressing the hardened bud with his index finger causing the prince to moan loudly. "See Lulu, you want this just as much as I do."

"Y-Y-You're wrong…ah!"

"Oh I beg to differ." Suzaku leaned in and began kissing the other's lean chest all the way down to his navel. Lelouch cried out in pleasure, squirming under his lover. "You're so sweet; I can never get enough of you."

The Britannian prince felt his lover's hand travel down to his arousal and caress it. "Ugn…Suzaku, wait!"

The Japanese teen ceased with his actions and stared aimlessly at the lovely sight before him. His prince laid with narrowed slits of lust filled purple staring back at him through those thin eyelashes. His cheeks were tinted bright red. The dress that he was wearing dropped to his elbows and was sprawled across the bed along with those black tresses. His ebony bangs fell like a curtain over his glistening eyes. Suzaku's lust filled eyes narrowed as a hungry grin arose on his face. He leaned into this lover's flushed face, close enough to kiss him, "You're making me wait while you look so arousing and at my mercy? You know that torments me, Lulu."

"Can I at least take this monstrosity off, first?" the amethyst eyed teen pleaded begged, "I'll never hear the end of it from those girls if something happens to it."

"You just leave that to me; I've been dying to get it off of you for awhile." Suzaku replied as he took the dress in one fail swoop. He threw it to the side then his eyes ventured back towards the gorgeous body laid out before him. He licked his lips at that pale, milky skin that taunted him ever so wildly, "Now that's my Lulu."

Before Suzaku could even continue, he felt the other's hand against his chest which stopped him. He eyes met Lelouch's as he said, "Must you insist on making me wait; you know my patience is running thin."

"It's not fair that I'm the only one who's unclothed."

The Japanese chuckled at his lover's response as he reached for his blazer's buttons to undo them. Lelouch watched as Suzaku slowly took off his uniform jacket then his undershirt. He gazed at the other's tanned, well-toned chest, aching to touch it, but refused to. Then he heard him purr lowly in his ear, "Touch me Lelouch; I know that you want to. I can tell by the look in your eyes."

The prince sometimes hated how the younger could see through him so well, but the urge was overpowering him. Lelouch raised his hand up and began caressing his lover's chest. He felt his cheeks grow bright red and heard Suzaku moan at his caresses which made him feel hot and aching for more. Then he watched as the other lower his head towards his face, "You're truly amazing; I love you."

Lelouch smiled lovingly at his knight as he rested his slender fingers in Suzaku's chocolate colored hair before cupping his tanned cheek, "I love you too, and I guess you can consider this a reward for your act of chivalry today."

An adoring smirk rose on the brunet's face as he took the other's hand in his and placed it against the bed. He leaned towards the other's kiss swollen lips, "I look forward to accepting it."

Suzaku kissed the ebony haired teen's lips hungrily. While he kissed his lover, his free hand caressed every part of the other's exposed skin. He heard Lelouch moan in the kiss which anticipated him even more. The brunet broke the kiss and watched as a trail of saliva fell from the corner of Lelouch's mouth. His hand traveled downward and fell upon black, lacy cloth. Suzaku smirked as his emerald eyes fall upon the other's erection which was begging to be released. He tugged at the waistband before pulling the cloth off.

Lelouch flinched as he felt cold air hit his hardened member. Then his breathing quickened as the felt the other's tongue lick the base of it while caressing his tip. The amethyst eyed teen moaned in heat as he gripped the sheets tightly in his fists, "Ugn…oh Suzaku!" He felt the emerald eyed teen take his tip in his mouth. Suzaku bobbed his head up and down, sucking his lover's arousal, savoring his taste.

The prince felt something build up inside of him that just needed to be released. "S-S-Suzaku," Lelouch moaned heavily, "don't…if you keep doing this, I'm going to…ah!" At that instant, his seed was released in his lover's moist cavern. Lelouch was panting heavily, looking so devilishly debauched. Suzaku swallowed the other's salty addicting essence, savoring every last drop.

The brunet immediately turned Lelouch over till he was on his hands and knees. Before the prince could even utter a word, he felt his lover's fingers spread his cheeks apart and felt something wet lick his entrance. He cried out in searing pleasure as he felt the brunet's tongue move around in his throbbing hole.

Suzaku pulled his tongue out with pre-cum covering his tastebuds. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before sticking his index finger in the other's entrance. He heard his prince cry out in pain as his digit fiddled around in him. Then he pulled out his finger and undid his pants, releasing his erect member from his boxers. He leaned into Lelouch's ear and whispered in a hushed, soothing tone, "It's time, Lulu; prepare yourself."

"S-S-Suza…ahh!" The ebony haired teen screamed as he felt the other's member slowly ram into him. He felt the brunet's finger run over his hardened bud to distract him from the pain, "Please…stop…i-i-it hurts…it hurts, Suzaku!"

"Shh…just relax, Lulu." the Japanese teen said in a soothing tone, "it'll get better; just bare with it."

Lelouch's eyes began to brim with tears as he clutched the sheets under him in his fists. He felt something warm trickle down the inside of this legs. Suzaku kept ramming in and out of him, make him cry out even louder, "Suza…ah…oh!" Just then, he felt the other hit his prostate which made him moan lightly, "Hit that spot again!"

A loving smirk rose across the brunet's face. "If you want me to continue, you know what you have to do." Suzaku purred in his prince's ear.

The ebony haired teen's eyelids opened revealing glazed over amethyst. Lelouch hated giving into the other's whims, but at this moment, his lustful needs overpowered him. Between loud moans, he uttered, "…Please S-S-Suzaku…hit there again," He turned his head to where his lover could see his reddened face and hazy eyes, "I…b-b-beg you!"

Suzaku smiled lovingly as he replied, "Yes, my beautiful prince." He rammed his cock into his lover again, hitting that very spot. He received loud cries of pleasure in return. He placed his hands on each side of Lelouch's hips as he kept grinding up against him. Those screams that his lover made him quicken his pace.

"Ahhh…S-Suzaku I can't…last m-m-much longer; I have to…ahh!"

He felt the Japanese teen hand grasp his arousal with his free hand and whisper in a soothing tone, "Just a little longer; we're almost there, Lulu."

"B-B-But I have to…ugn!" Lelouch felt that he and Suzaku were both reaching their breaking point. He was ready to be released; he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Suzaku's fingers intertwined with Lelouch's, "Okay together now…" With that final thrust, both teens cried out each other's names as they released their seeds. The warm, creamy liquid ran down their legs. Lelouch collapsed in exhaustion on the bed with Suzaku next to him with sweat glistening on their bodies due to their vigorous love making.

The two teens were panting in unison till the brunet whispered in the other's ear in a hushed tone, "I love you, my precious Lulu."

An hour or so later, the two teens showered and went back into Lelouch's bed that was redone with fresh, clean sheets. Suzaku laid his back against the wooden bedpost while his free arm wrapped around his sleeping lover's body that lay up against him. His hand ran through his lover's silky black hair before placing a small kiss against the other's forehead. "He's so beautiful and cute; I'm so lucky to have him." the brunet said softly to himself, "It's too bad that I don't have a memoir of him in that lovely dress."

At that moment, Suzaku heard his cell phone ring. He quickly reached for it from the bedside table and flipped it open. He saw the screen say that he received picture mail. The brunet clicked the Ok button to open the message. When it did, a loving smile arose on his face, "Looks like heaven's smiling on me."

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE!<strong>

Before heading to the student council room, Lelouch noticed that Suzaku left his cell phone on his desk. He saw that he light was blinking on it. HE picked it up to flip it open and when we did, his amethyst eyes widened in shock.

At that moment, Suzaku walked in and saw the ebony haired prince standing by his desk. He walked towards him, "Hey Lelouch, did you see my phone; I left it on my desk by mistake."

"I have a question for you and by all means take your time," Lelouch slowly turned towards the other with a supposedly innocent smile that masked his inner anger.

"Um…yes?" the brunet asked in a worried tone.

Lelouch held up Suzaku's opened cell phone in his shaking hand revealing a picture of him in the dress, "Where did you get this picture of me?" the amethyst eyed teen asked, clenching his teeth in anger.

In an instant, the phone was swiped from Lelouch's hand. The prince took a double look and saw it in his lover's hand, "Thank goodness; it's safe."

"Suzaku, delete that picture right now!"

"I'm sorry Lulu, I can't do that." the brunet said with a grin.

"And why is that?"

"Because it's a cute picture of my one and only and I could never get rid of it."

"Suzaku Kururugi, don't even try to sweet talk your way out of this; delete it now!"

The Japanese teen simply shook his head with a loving grin before leaning into his lover's face, "Now Lulu, you know that there is a certain procedure to go through in order to get people to do what you want."

"…What are you talking about?"

"You know," Suzaku leaned into the other's ear and purred huskily, "procedure…"

Lelouch raised his eyebrow at the other with a slight frown, "Are you insinuating that I do whatever you want to get you to get rid of that photo?"

"In a way…"

"…Sometimes you sicken me."

"Love you too." the emerald eyed teen said with a chuckle as he headed out of the classroom.

"Can you at least tell me how you got that photo?" Lelouch called out to him.

Suzaku froze in that spot and face the other with a loving smile with his cell phone held close to his lips. "It's a secret." he replied winking at his lover.

Now sitting outside on the school steps, Anya was on her phone with Arthur lying in her lap watching her. "I wonder if Suzaku liked his gift." the melancholy girl said to the cat receiving a meow in return.

"Hey Anya," The pink haired girl looked behind her and saw Gino peer out from behind the door, "we gotta go or we'll be late for the council meeting."

"Coming." Anya replied as she put away her phone and carried Arthur in her arms, following after the blond teen.

**The End**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait you guys; I'm glad that I finally got this story done! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter; remember to R&R if you did! Catch you guys later!**


End file.
